Anjos Negros Do Passado
by Algum ser
Summary: Ela sempre achou que estava só, mas sempre foi seguida.Ele achou que não tinha sentimentos, mas tinha.Ela tinha um vicio, ele a ajudava.O que aconteceria quando seus destinos se unissem?
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1 – Me conhecendo_

**Muitas pessoas reclamam de seus pais, mas são coisas tão inúteis, pensem pelo lado positivo, vocês os tem.Eu, Kagome Higurashi, não tenho nem mãe nem pai, sustento minha pobre mãe que deixou de viver no dia em que meu ente paterno saiu pela porta.Vocês reclamam porque seus pais te deixaram de castigo?Porque eles não te ajudaram em algo?Então, pensem comigo, eu não tive um pai, prefiro mil vezes receber broncas de que não ter o meu pai ao meu lado, mas entre tantas pessoas eu fui a escolhida para não ter um.**

**No meu colégio sou a quietinha, mas fora dele?Eu trabalho em uma loja e em todas as noites que posso saio e compro um cigarro na esquina e o trago após compra-lo, tudo isso para que?Simplesmente para achar que eu estou legal, fumar me dá a sensação de que eu estou legal, de que não há nenhuma mágoa, mas por dentro estou machucada, te esperando voltar.**

**Agora estou correndo para não me atrasar para o primeiro período de aulas, mesmo que não seja uma santa não posso deslizar, tenho que manter tudo em sua devida ordem...Ainda assim nada está no seu devido lugar...**

**Cheguei ao colégio e mais do que rápido fui para minha sala, sentei-me na ultima carteira, Sango chegou depois de mim, o que me surpreendeu ela sempre fora a primeira a chegar.**

**#Amanhã...Amanhã é dia dos pais Kagome-chan! – Falou animada**

**#é...Você deve estar feliz não é?**

**#Sim, e você também!Aquele cachecol que eu estava fazendo era para ele, e você o que comprou para o seu?**

**#Nada, ainda...**

**Ela ainda não sabia que eu não tinha pai, sempre escondi isso com todas as minhas forças, afinal, por que alguém se importaria com a minha desgraça?Porque alguém se importaria se eu fumasse?Se eu trabalhasse até tarde?Se eu estivesse com saudade, com vontade de ter tido um pai.**

**A jovem era minha única amiga, sua mãe era amiga da minha, mas com a doença do ente materna acabaram perdendo contato, o que resultou em uma Sango sem informações.**

**A professora entrou na sala, a aula era de Inglês, apesar dela ser legal a aula era muito chata, e eu passava o tempo escrevendo.Foi isso que mais uma vez eu fiz.**

_Hey Dad_

_I'm writing to you_

_Not to tell you_

_That I still hate you_

_Just to ask you_

_How you feel_

_And how we fell apart_

_How this fell apart_

_Are you happy out there in this great wide world?_

_Do you think about your sons?_

_Do you miss your little girl?_

_When you lay your head down_

_How do you sleep at night?_

_Do you even wonder if we're all right?_

_But we're all right_

_We're all right_

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side_

_Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?_

_You broke my mother's heart_

_You broke your children for life_

_It's not ok_

_But we're all right_

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_But those were just a long lost memory of mine_

_I spent so many years learning how to survive_

_Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

_The days I spent so cold, so hungry_

_Were full of hate_

_I was so angry_

_The scars run deep inside this tattooed body_

_There's things I'll take to my grave_

_But I'm okay_

_I'm okay_

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side_

_Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?_

_You broke my mother's heart_

_You broke your children for life_

_It's not ok_

_But we're all right_

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_But those were just a long lost memory of mine_

_Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

_Yeah, I'm still alive_

_Sometimes_

_I forgive_

_Yeah and this time_

_I'll admit_

_That I miss you, said I miss you_

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side_

_Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried_

_You broke my mother's heart_

_You broke your children for life_

_It's not ok_

_But we're all right_

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_But those were just a long lost memory of mine_

_Now I'm writing just to let you know we're still alive_

_And sometimes_

_I forgive_

_And this time_

_I'll admit that I miss you, I miss you_

_Hey Dad_

**O sinal bateu e eu parei de escrever, reli as pequenas palavras escritas ali, e senti uma mão fria tocar meu ombro.**

**#Kagome-chan, o que é isto?**

**#Sango-chan, é apenas algo que eu escrevi, mas não leia!**

**#Se você se importa tanto assim.**

**Mais dois tortuosos tempos de aula se passaram, até que eu pude ver um semblante conhecido ao descer as escadas para o pátio.**

**#Miroku-kun!Quanto tempo! – Esqueci de dizer, tenho mais um amigo, Miroku, é um pouco hentai, também não sabe da minha estrada...**

**Passamos o recreio inteiro conversando, falando do dia dos pais...Devem estar se perguntando como eu não choro, não é mesmo?Pois bem, eu escondo meus sentimentos, são praticamente 14 anos escondendo isso!Não sei o porque, mas acho que se contasse o pessoal teria pena de mim, e pena é algo que não quero receber.**

**Logo, ouvimos um outro sinal, indicando que havia terminado o recreio, subimos para nossas salas, onde mais 2 horas de aulas se passaram.Quando pudemos sair daquela sala, eu corri para meu emprego, ah é mesmo meu chefe sabe o que se passa, e permite que ÁS VEZES eu chegue atrasada, raramente ele permitia, mas só de ser um pouco...Isso já era bom.**

**Sai do colégio e fui para a Rua principal de Tókio, parei em frente ao supermercado e entrei, e fiquei no local, ou melhor, no caixa.**

**Muito sono, muito sono, muitas pessoas...Sai do caixa, falei com o meu chefe e segui para minha casa, passei por um local onde estava vendendo meu cigarro, comprei, abri, acendi e traguei.**

**Quando estava na altura do parque que fica em frente a minha casa, sentei no banco que ali jazia, embaixo de uma árvore, alta de cerejeiras.Ao descansar um pouco, e tragar mais um pouco da minha droga, ouvi uma voz.**

**#Fumando?Nessa idade? – Olhei para cima da aonde vinha a voz, e vi um hanyou de cabelos prateados e olhos cor de âmbar.**

**#O que 'cê quer?Já não basta a todos, até um desconhecido vem me perturbar?**

**#Ah, humana estúpida, já não basta eu ter de te seguir boa parte da sua vidinha 'pacata' ainda vem com pedras na mão?**

**#Me seguir?Então, era você!**

**#Eu?Eu o que?**

**#Você...Era aquela sombra, todas as noites...Era você aquele que ficava me observando...Alias, porque diabos você me segue?**

**#Humana estúpida, não acredito que fui designado para cuidar de você!**

**#Cuidar?**

**#Eu sou um anjo, cuido de você!**

**#Anjo?HÁ-HÁ-HÁ...Anjos não existem, nunca me ajudaram...**

**#O que eu posso fazer se a decides que vai fumar com 14 anos, e não vai me ouvir?**

**#Me deixa vai – Falei pegando um novo cigarro, tragando-o após acende-lo.**

**#Um dia vai acreditar que eu existo!**

**Ele desceu da árvore e sentou-se ao meu lado, começou a contar a MINHA história, até mesmo o quanto eu me esforçava para cuidar de minha mãe, e para que ninguém soubesse do meu pai...**

**Não agüentei e sai do local, após terminar com meu vício, segui para minha casa, e ao olhar para trás ele já havia sumido, como poderia?Ele havia estado lá há tão pouco tempo?Ele deveria ser um corredor.**

**Entrei em casa, e ouvi minha mãe murmurar alguma coisa, aproximei-me do quarto em que ela estava e a vi...Encolhida entre as cobertas, adentrei no quarto, aproximei meus olhos curiosos da cama e tente um diálogo.**

**#Mãe, você está bem?**

**#Sim, minha filhinha, seu pai logo vai chegar não é?**

**#Mãe, meu pai...Meu pai nos abandonou!**

**#Não, não pode ser...Ah, é verdade – Após essa fala voltou a chorar.**

**#Mãe, você vai morrer porque ele se foi?Vai desistir?Mãe você tem que ter forças para continuar!**

**#Minha filha, mamãe está cansada, e você tem aula daqui a pouco, vá dormir...**

**Sai do quarto e segui para o meu próprio, olhei o local e percebi que seria impossível dormir, em cima de minha cama haviam seis livros com coisas escritas, eu teria de fazer o dever, quatro peças de roupas jogadas no chão, minha escrivaninha estava uma zona, pois eu sem querer havia dormido sobre ela.A semana de provas logo começaria, e eu estava me dando mais ou menos nas matérias, teria que pedir folga para meu chefe.Acho que ele entenderia.**

**Arrumei tudo, e percebi que no meio da zona haviam vários outros deveres, folhas de fichário, entre outras coisas.Então, muito cansada e já decidida, resolvi terminar os deveres.**

**Quando terminei tudo, percebi que eram 2:00 da manhã, minha aula começaria ás seis, deveria estar acordada ás cinco.Meras três horas de sono.**

**Tomei um banho, troquei minha roupa e a antiga pus para lavar, após isso deitem-me sobre os confortáveis edredons, nos quais dormi profundamente.**

**Barulho irritante, estridente.Descontente abri meus olhos e vi o relógio na minha mesinha de cabeceira, indicando o horário que eu deveria estar acordada.**

**Levantei-me trôpega, desliguei o despertador, fui para o banheiro onde tomei outro banho, sai deste e me arrumei, com o uniforme, pois hoje teria educação física, era o único dia que eu amava ir, porque havia essa aula extra.Caminhei em direção a cozinha, preparei um lanche básico para meu recreio e sai em direção ao colégio.**

**Ao chegar na sala, percebi que desta vez havia chegado cedo demais não havia uma alma ali.**

**Muito tempo se passou, até que pude ver Sango cruzar a sala, e desesperadamente falei que precisava de ajuda, ela concordou, e me chamou para ir até a casa dela, já que ela NÃO poderia ir a minha.**

**No primeiro tempo de aula, a professora de geografia anunciou um aluno novo, chamado Inu-yasha Higurahi...E quem entra na sala?Aquele 'anjo' que eu havia encontrado ontem, ah meu deus, isso é perseguição!'Pera...Ele...Ele...O SOBRENOME!**

**#Pelo visto, ele é irmão da Srta. Higurashi!**

**#É isso aí, né Kagomezinha!**

**Eu iria abrir a boca para falar algo, mas a fechei instantaneamente, ao ver que não poderia falar que ele estava me seguindo!**

**#K-chan, você tem um irmão?**

**#Err...Bem, eu tenho não é, afinal ele está bem ali!**

**#Por que nunca nos falou nada?**

**#Conversamos depois.**

**#K-chan, hoje é dia dos pais, e então, será que você poderia ir para minha casa mais cedo hoje, logo após as aulas?**

**#Eu tenho que ver...**

**#Por favor, Sr. Higurashi, sente-se atrás de sua irmã. – Ouvi a professora falar e vi que ele seguia para a carteira que, não sei da onde, surgiu atrás de mim!**

**As aulas terminaram, no recreio, aquele cretino sumiu e não pude conversar com ele, liguei para meu chefe e perguntei se poderia chegar um pouco mais cedo, e ele aceitou.**

**Todas as aulas acabaram, fui para a casa de Sango, e lá estudei, até 1:00 da tarde, para poder ir ao meu trabalho.**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Sango arrumava a zona que estava sua sala, e percebeu um caderno, que nunca havia visto, estava aberto em uma página, na qual havia escrito várias palavras.**

**#Ah, a K-chan esqueceu o livro dela, e...O que diabos é isto?POR QUE ELA NUNCA ME CONTOU, TADINHA! – Sango falou após ler o que havia sido escrito.Pensou um pouco e chegou na verdade de que...**

**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_**Essa é uma nova fic minha, mais uma abordando um tema diferente, o abandono e o fumo.Vai rolar um pouco de coisas sobrenaturais, exemplo seria o anjo.Eu estou com várias idéias para a história, e ela está me fazendo ter inspiração para as outras, espero que essa história lhes agrade, se depender de mim até sábado (26/11) já terei terminado-a, mas, postarei aos poucos, mesmo que já tenha a preparado.**_

_**Comentem por favor!**_

_**OBS: A idéia do anjo foi da minha mama-chan, e o inicio foi retirado (a base) de uma nova fic da minha irmã, que ainda não foi postada.**_

_**Obrigada Mama-chan e Tettis-chan (desculpa, não lembro como se escreve)**_

_**Kissus,**_

_**Algum ser**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Anjos negros do passado**

_**Resumo: Ela achou que sempre esteve só, mas sempre foi seguida.Ele achou que não tinha sentimentos, mas tinha.Ela tinha um vicio, ele tentava ajuda-la.O que aconteceria se seus destinos juntassem?Amor, Drama e final feliz**_

Capítulo 2 – A descoberta 

A jovem se encontrava com o livro aberto e corria em direção ao trabalho da amiga, que descobrira onde se localizava, graças ao 'irmão' da jovem, que atendeu a porta ao vê-la chegar e a informou aonde se encontrava a garota desaparecida.

**De longe avistou o local, apressando o passo, logo adentrou no recinto, e exigiu explicações assim que encontrou a pessoa tão procurada.**

**#Kagome, como pode esconder isso de mim?Achei que confiasse em mim!**

**#O que houve Sango?**

**#Venha comigo, temos que conversas, a sós!**

**#Mas, eu estou trabalhando, só posso ir se meu chefe permitir.**

**Quando olhei Sango já estava muito longe de mim, indo em direção a sala do meu chefe, e depois de dois minutos saiu de lá e me puxou, pelo visto, ele havia permitido.**

**Ao chegarmos no parque em frente a minha casa ela parou, encarou-me nos olhos e...**

**#Como você...Nunca me contou que não tem pai?Todos esse anos eu falando do dia dos pais e você sempre conversando nisso...Como pode?**

**#Como...Como você descobriu?**

**#Aquele teu caderno, você esqueceu lá em casa, e eu li o que havia sido escrito...Desculpe-me, mas eu estou preocupada, quero poder te ajudar k-chan...Não posso me chamar de sua amiga se não o fizer, você sempre foi uma irmã para mim, mas eu sempre tive um pai e você...**

**#Sango eu estou viva, não se preocupe, já estou acostumada com a minha vida, mas, como você conseguiu um dia de folga para mim, vou descansar.**

**Continuei meu caminho, sem olhar para trás, minha casa era próximo e...**

**#K-chan, e o teu irmão?**

**Oh, merda, havia me esquecido desse 'pequeno' detalhe, como eu faria?**

**#Depois a gente conversa!**

**Peguei a chave e abri a porta, fui para a sala, e o encontrei lá, jogado no sofá, assistindo tv, calmamente..CALMAMENTE?COMO ELE PODIA ESTAR CALMO?**

**#Ô tal 'anjo', porque você fez aquilo?**

**#Aquilo o que?**

**#Você sabe muito bem!**

**#Ei, eu sou anjo não adivinho..."Nunca mais cuidar de meninas problemáticas"**

**#POR QUE VOCÊ FALOU QUE ERA MEU IRMÃO?**

**#Porque só assim poderia cuidar de você, não é, maninha... – Meus olhos brilharam de raiva, caminhei em direção a cozinha, peguei um copo de água, voltei para a sala, e lancei a água de encontro a face daquele desajuizado rapaz.**

**Vi os olhos dele brilharem confusos, depois se encherem de raiva ele levantou-se de um pulo e falou.**

**#Eu só tenho a obrigação de lhe ajudar, todos os anjos desistiram de você, pois você carrega um carma,mas EU não vou fugir, EU decidi lhe proteger, e VOCÊ me agradece assim, me jogando água gelada?VOCÊ NÃO SABE QUE EU VIM SÓ PARA LHE AJUDAR!**

**Fiquei estática, carma?Anjos, ajuda?Quem é ele afinal?**

**#Como, como assim carma?Anjos?ELES NÃO ESTIVERAM AQUI PARA ME AJUDAR!POR QUE ALGUÉM LIGARIA PARA UMA GAROTA PROBLEMÁTICA COMO EU?**

**#DEIXE DE TER PENA DE SI MESMA!VOCÊ ESTÁ SE FAZENDO DE VITIMA E SE ESCONDE NO TEU VÍCIO, NÃO VÊ QUE PODES MORRER?**

**#Se eu morrer...eu só posso dizer que bom, mas...agora, estou tão cansada. – Senti meu mundinho escurecer e esperei a dor da queda ao chão chegar, mas ao invés disso, senti dois braços me segurarem, e sem nenhuma outra opção me carregarem para meu quarto, onde não me lembro de mais nada.**

**Abri meus olhos, levantei-me calmamente e olhei meu relógio, que não despertara, vi que eram 11 da manhã, deitei novamente minha cabeça no travesseiro, e, ao absorver aquela informação sentei na cama rapidamente.**

"**Ò céus, eu não poderia ter perdido a hora, hoje, era dia de prova!"**

**Levantei da cama, não havia nada que pudesse fazer, segui para o banheiro, tomei um banho e me arrumei para trabalhar.**

**Sai do banheiro já vestida, liguei para meu chefe e o ouvi falar:**

**#Ah, querida Kagome, estamos entrando em obras, mas, eu estou com um supermercado lá em outra cidade, você receberá seu salário, mas não precisará ir trabalhar, que bom que se atrasou hoje, foi por isso que ligaste?**

**#É foi por isso sim, mas, não gostaria que eu trabalhasse nesse outro local?**

**#Não, você teria que vir de muito longe.Eu sei que você precisa também descansar, você não é imortal.**

**Desliguei o telefone, desci para preparar o almoço, e encontrei o meu 'irmão' ali.**

**#Oi, 'ta melhor?**

**#Oi, ah, obrigada, acho que você tem razão, em tudo que falou ontem, mas, se quiser que eu pare de fumar terá que me ajudar!**

**#Ok, eu sou teu anjo mesmo não?**

**#Eu...Sinceramente, ainda não acredito em anjos, mas pode ter certeza de que você poderá me mostrar a beleza deles, ande me conte um pouco!**

**#Ah, sim, claro, também tenho que lhe contar sobre um louco...Bom, no céu existem vários anjos, os anjos que recebem pedidos, os que são protetores, os que são apenas tratadores de animais, e os como eu, que cuidam de pessoas que tem alguns problemas mais complicados, e é especial, ou seja, você.**

**#Especial?Mas, como?**

**#Hum...O mestre ainda não me permite contar, acho melhor você se acostumar a me ter como irmão.**

**#Ah, é verdade...Que história é essa de irmão?**

**Ficamos conversando até dar seis horas, ele me contou que teria de estar ao meu lado, então, não há melhor mentira do que ser meu irmão, só uma coisa poderia estragar tudo isso, pois bem, ele não me falou o também, sobre diversos modos de parar de fumar, falou que eu deveria tentar, entretanto ainda acho muito difícil conseguir algo assim.**

**Quando ele foi tomar banho fui para a cozinha, já que a janta seria daqui a pouco.Estava com muita preguiça de preparar algo complicado e especial, além do que, não havia algo especial para preparar, a comida era pouca, meu salário não encobria todas as despesas, então, alguns cortes deveriam ser feitos.Preparei um macarrão, sem molho, pois não havia nada que pudesse fazer.**

**Após jantarmos fui para o quarto de mamãe, e ao me aproximar com o prato de comida, hoje eu a faria comer um prato todo, percebi que estava calmo demais, normalmente ela estava chorando, ao chegar bem perto dos edredons, eu percebi que...ela não estava respirando...Então, minha única reação foi berrar.**

**#NÃO, MÃE!POR FAVOR, NÃO!**

**Vi Inu-yasha chegar correndo, olhou para mim, viu que meus olhos estavam repletos de lágrimas, e minha face estava molhada pelas mesmas.**

**#Ela morreu, ela não podia ter feito isso comigo.**

**Enquanto eu me lamentava, o anjo ficava estático no chão, olhando para o corpo da minha mãe, parecia ver algo a mais do que eu...**

**ºººººººººººº**

Inu-yasha narrando 

**_Estava quieto na sala de jantar, esperando a volta da Kagome, o que não ocorreu, pois um grito dela tirou-me dos pensamentos, fui para o quarto onde a encontrei em um estado deplorável._**

_**Prestei atenção ao corpo, da jovem agora morta, e vi sua alma indo embora, aproximei-me da minha protegida e a abracei, vi que no inicio assustou-se, mas acabou enfiando sua cabeça em minha roupa para chorar.**_

"_**O merda, sempre que eu consigo anima-la algo ocorro, puta merda!"**_

**ºººººººººººº**

**Kagome narrando**

**Ao sentir aqueles braços me abraçarem fiquei surpresa, mas decidi não mentir, dizendo que estava tudo bem, e afundei em seu peito para chorar.**

**Ligamos para a funerária, que avisou que chegaria logo...O sonho de mamãe era ser cremada, e foi o que fiz, mesmo sabendo que era muito caro...Na tarde do dia seguinte iríamos ao crematório, para que ela fosse cremada...**

**Quando tudo terminou, me abracei ao Inu-yasha e voltei a chorar, até que percebi que minhas forças tinham ido embora, e adormeci.**

**Ao acordar olhei para minha mesinha de cabeceira e vi um bilhete dele, avisando que não havia me acordada, pois eu deveria estar abalada, e que ele tinha ido a aula, mas voltaria mais tarde.**

**Fui para a cozinha e preparei meu café da manhã, quando havia me sentado no sofá, liguei a Tv me lembrei de dias quando minha mãe ainda não havia adoecido...Lágrimas brotaram de meus olhos, várias gotas cristalinas cortaram o meu rosto, chorei, como se meu mundo estivesse acabado.**

**Depois de um tempo levantei o rosto, ao ouvir uma voz.**

**#Você...é você não é?Só pode ser – Falou uma menina de cabelo branco, e de roupa da mesma cor.**

**#Quem é você?**

**#Você não irá escapar de mim... – Repetiu a mesma garota, sem nenhum sentimento em sua voz.**

**A vi tirar um espelho e direciona-lo a mim, até que algo me veio a mente: "E os como eu, que cuidam de pessoas que tem problemas mais complicados, e são especiais, ou seja, você"**

**Então, estavam tentando me pegar?Eu não permitiria...Não poderia.**

**Assim que consegui prestar atenção no que a garota fazia percebi que minhas forças estavam indo embora e mais do que de repente Inu-yasha chegou, e eu cai de joelhos.**

**#O que está havendo?Por que estás no chão? – Perguntou, ligeiramente preocupado**

**#Aquela garota – Falei apontando para o local onde a via – É ela.**

**Vi que a confusão brilhou em seu olhar e eu apontei novamente, ele seguiu para lá, e logo não havia mais rastros da menina.**

**#Kagome, você está bem?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Oi!Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, inclui uma pequena participação da Kanna...O que será que ela foi fazer lá? **


	3. Chapter 3

Anjos negros do passado 

Resumo: Ela achou que sempre esteve só, mas sempre foi seguida.Ele achou que não tinha sentimentos, mas tinha.Ela tinha um vicio, ele tentava ajuda-la.O que aconteceria se seus destinos juntassem?Amor, Drama e final feliz.

_Capítulo 3 – Anjos Negros_

#Kagome você está bem?

#...Estou sim, mas...quem era ela?

#Eu não consegui vê-la, entretanto posso ver que ela é mandada dos anjos negros...

#Anjos negros?

#É...Uma organização que mata todos aqueles que podem vê-los, ou que, são parentes de alguém específico, você está nos dois casos, sua mãe e toda sua família foram amaldiçoados por eles, o motivo ninguém sabe ainda.Todos ficaram com medo de te proteger, pois você foi ameaçada pelo mais forte dos Anjos Negros, foi pelo...Anjo Negro Tenkai.

#Ah...Mas, eu vou poder continuar vivendo normalmente?

#Sim, entretanto eu sempre terei de estar ao seu lado.

Naquele dia o clima entre nós ficou muito tenso, era incrível como uma coisa daquelas poderia ocorrer com todos da minha família, era tão estranho, e ao mesmo tempo inesperado...Todos dela haviam vivido bem, menos minha mãe...Ao pensar nisso novas lágrimas cresceram em meus olhos, vi o meio demônio (ele me disse que também poderia ser considerado assim) olhou para mim e assustou-se.

#Inu...Yasha...vamos ao crematório, hoje é o dia...

Uma luz parece tê-lo atingido, ele levantou-se do sofá, juntamente comigo...Nós caminhamos para a porta, eu vi que lá jazia um carro, que nunca antes havia visto, ao ver que o meu irmão entrara fiquei estática, e ele ao perceber isso avisou-me que o carro era dele.Um tempo depois estávamos no crematório, onde saímos e assistimos aquela humilde mas horrivelmente triste cerimônia. 

Após sairmos de lá recebemos um papel avisando que deveríamos voltar na próxima semana, para pegar os pós do corpo da minha mãe, aquele negócio toda me enjoara, me entristecera, eu não sabia nem o porque se eu nunca havia me dado muito com minha mãe, já que ela sempre jazia na cama, hoje em dia vazia, no quarto a frente do meu...

**Chegamos em casa e a tristeza congelou perante meu corpo ao ver aquele local, onde era o quarto de minha falecida ente materna, liguei a luz, que durante todos os anos permanecera desligada para que ela descansasse, vi a cama ainda desarrumada da noite anterior, assim como de todos os anos que se seguiram após a partida do meu pai, o prato de comida que eu havia levado ainda estava lá, e em cima da cama um bilhete, no qual eu peguei e li:**

"_**Querida Kagome,**_

_**Sei que deves estar muito triste, pois eu irei partir, muitas coisas ainda estão por vir minha doce filha, mas serás forte e suportará?**_

_**Parece que o meu tempo está ficando curto, e está carta está sendo escrita há dias...Entretanto, não sei se irei termina-la...**_

_**Seu pai, sempre volta sabia?Eu sempre tenho o visto, sobre essa minha doença misteriosa pela qual você sempre o culpou (eu ouvi alguma vezes você falando isso), não é culpa dele...E sim da minha saúde que é frágil, ele sempre está aqui!**_

_**Eu só quero que saibas que eu...Te amo muito minha pequena!Eu só não posso estar te ajudando e isso é uma pena...Meus dias estão acabando, e muitas mudanças aconteceram...Cuidado com..."**_

Ela não pode terminar a carta, que infelicidade a minha...Teria que deixar de lado a carta, arrumar toda aquela zona que no cômodo se instalara, faria uma limpeza, mudaria tudo aquilo, esse local não terá mais a cara de mamãe!Não pode haver, não quero me lembrar dela e...Merda, eu quero tragar meu cigarro, eu vou sair e comprar um novo, aquele meio demônio não vai perceber.

#INU-YASHA, VOU SAIR...DAQUI A MEIA HORA EU VOLTO!

**#'TA BEM, MAS NÃO QUER QUE EU TE ACOMPANHE? – Ou, ele berrava muito mais alto que eu, ele estava na sala, e eu no quarto o que é uma distância consideravelmente longa.**

**Sai de casa, segui o mesmo trajeto que faço para ir ao trabalho, mas em**

**uma esquina antes dele parei e comprei o meu cigarro, acendi-o no mesmo local e o traguei.**

**Meia hora passou-se e eu havia fumado todos o que estavam naquela caixinha, que continha uns 10 cigarros...Voltei para casa, mas percebi que o cheiro daquela droga que é legal estava impregnado em minhas roupas, cabelo e por todo o meu corpo.Assim que cheguei entrei no banheiro para tomar um banho, após toma-lo fui para meu quarto, deitei para descansar, já era tarde da noite.Logo, peguei no sono.**

**#KAGOME, ACORDA!**

**#Hum...O que foi?**

**#POR QUE VOCÊ FUMOU?**

**#Eu não fumei...**

**#Ah, é mesmo, e sua roupa estaria fedendo a cigarro por que?Porque eu fumei?**

**#'Ta bem eu fumei, mas AH!**

**#O que foi?**

**#VOCÊ CHEIROU MINHAS ROUPAS SEU HENTAI!**

**Eu o vi corar e corei instantaneamente, antes de ter uma falta de ar...**

**#O que foi, você me parece estranha!**

**#Ar...Ar!**

**#Você está sem ar? – Perguntou um pouco depois de ver meus sinais...Afirmei com a cabeça.**

**O vi mexendo em uma bolsa e retirando de lá um negócio para asma, eu recuperei o ar...Que bom.**

**#Está melhor?**

**#Uhum – Fiz um barulhinho afirmando, mas sem usar o ar que a pouco me faltou.**

**#Deve ser por causa do cigarro, amanhã após a escola marcaremos uma consulta e um exame para ver esse seu pulmão!**

**#Não!Nem pense nisso!**

**Ele não discutiu apenas saiu do meu quarto, e eu voltei a dormir...**

**Na manhã seguinte acordei com um mal estar, mas nada que me fizesse faltar a aula de novo, afinal, desde o dia dos pais eu tenho faltado, totalizando três dias, levantei-me da cama, tomei banho e fui para a cozinha, mas, como nada é perfeito no meio do meu caminho tropecei no tapete e iria cair, se o meu irmão não houvesse me segurado.**

**#Anh, bem brigada Inu-kun.**

**#'Ta, de nada e O QUE?**

**#Eu só disse brigada Inu-kun!**

**#NUNCA me chame de INU-KUN ouviu bem?**

**#'Ta bem Inu-kun.**

**Vi os olhos dele brilharem de raiva, tomamos nosso café e ops, onde meu mano dorme?**

**#Inu-chan, uma dúvida, onde você dorme?**

**#No chão do teu quarto ¬¬.**

**#Ah, hehehe nunca havia percebido.**

**#Percebe-se ¬¬.Mas, quanto ao fato de você estar fumando escondida...Eu NÃO quero mais saber de cigarros, entendeu bem?**

**#'Ta bem senhor comandante.**

**Logo, estávamos no colégio e vimos uma multidão formada (eu estava bem após a morte de minha mãe, afinal eu nunca fiquei grudada nela, mas a dor persistia em me procurar, mesmo assim vim a aula) no pátio e quando encontramos Sango, perguntei.**

**#O que está havendo aqui?**

**#K-chan, a quanto tempo, mas é que haverá um baile, e nele podem se inscrever algumas banda para tocarem, quem ganhar ótimo.**

**#Baile?Banda?**

**#É, ai amiga!Eu vou com o Mi-chan (Miroku!), e estou pensando em fazer a banda com o mesmo, entretanto falta um guitarrista, alguém que componha e cante.**

**#Eu toco guitarra – Ouvi um certo meio demônio falar, sabe ele era MUITO conhecido meu, afinal dormia no chão do meu quarto.**

**#Eu...Sango, bem...Eu...Eu canto e componho, então 'tá formada a banda.**

**#Ou seja, eu no teclado, Mi-chan na bateria, Inu-yasha guitarrista e você vocal! – Falou Sango com os olhos brilhando, ela estava muito animada com a idéia da banda.**

**Ouvimos o diretor chegar e anunciar que os pares deveriam ser inscritos também, pois as mesas deveriam ser reservadas, quando estava pronta para argumentar algo ouvi alguém me chamar.Ao me virar vi Houjo.**

**#Higurashi, você quer ir ao baile comigo?**

**#Eu, bem...**

**#Ela vai comigo! – Falou Inu-yasha, se metendo entre ele e eu.**

**#Mas, cara, ela é tua irmã, libera ela pa mim vai?Ela é uma gata...**

**#Ora, você vai morrer e...**

**#Inu-chan, é claro que eu vou com você! – Falei, fazendo o hanyou ficar muito feliz.**

**O baile seria daqui a 2 semanas, nas quais as bandas deveriam treinar, os cavalheiros encontrarem suas damas, e elas comprarem seu apetrechos.**

**Sango e eu fomos nos inscrever nas banda e nos casais do baile, parecia algo tão comum, mas não era, tudo isso era novidade para a nossa nova banda.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Oie!Sei que demorei mais um pouco com esse cap, mas é que fiquei gripada e não levantava da cama ¬¬.E depois, eu ia ao shopping e não sai deste tão cedo, e quando ficava em casa eu lia as fics, ou seja, culpa minha!

Peço desculpas por não ter respondido as reviews antes, mas é que estava com MUITA pressa, pois iria viajar, mandei até minha irmã postar.

Então, aqui vão as respostas:

Sangozinha: Respondendo aquela sua pergunta é aquilo que ela escreveu no caderno, uma música do Good Charlotte – Emotionless, eu esqueci de avisar .Muito obrigada por comentar.Espero seu comente nesse capítulo viu?

Dark Angel Kurai: MAMA-CHAN!Obrigada por comentar, sua mãe desnaturada que não comento no segundo sem eu obrigar, obrigada por comentar, e essa resposta vai ser para os seus dois coments...Muito obrigada.Beijos.

Yuke-chan182: Muito obrigada por comentar, pode contar comigo para tudo e sempre.

Sra.Kouga: A é tão bom ver teu comente, pena que você não comentou no segundo capítulo, mas, sabia que eu sou sua fã?Eu sinto muito orgulho por ter recebido um comente seu, mesmo que eu tenha pedido u.ú.

Manu Higurashi: Desculpa pela demora nesse capítulo, você viu os meus motivos, então, muito obrigada pelo comentário!Espero que goste desse capítulo e comente!

Sakura-chan: Mias tarde você vai descobrir o porque dele usar o sobrenome dela, pois, há um motivo muito especial, que vai deixar a fic mais legal, espero recebeu um outro comentário seu, Beijos.

Kmilinha-chan: Pena que você teve que parar a sua fic, fiquei muito triste.Obrigada por comentar e pelo elogio, tenho muito orgulho de ter te recebido um comentário seu, você é uma grande escritora!

Kagome K-chan: Você vai descobrir o porque depois.Espero que goste desse capítulo e comente se gostou!

**Tmizinha:O fez isso comigo também, eu fiquei possessa pois todos os capítulos de uma fic estavam prontos, e puft, eu perdi ò.ó.Obrigada por passar a madrugada cnversando comigo no MSN enquanto eu fazia os cartões de natal.**

R-chan: Todas as suas perguntas serão respondidas no decorrer dessa história, devem estar se perguntando porque diabos eu estou fazendo ele ser irmão dela, mas isso é algo que eu vai fazer algo ser mais explicado e deixará a fic mais interessante, espero que goste desse capítulo e comente.

**Kagome K-chan e Minha Mama-chan: Como vocês comentaram duas vezes, agradeço muito mesmo, Biejos.**

**Agradeçam a Tmizinha pelo capítulo ter sido postado, ela me cobrou viu!**


	4. Chapter 4

_N/A – Oie!Desculpem meu atraso, mas, gostaria de avisar-lhes que capítulo novo só em fevereiro...Eu vou viajar dia 28, mas, assim que possível estarei postando, por isto já vou escrever novos capítulos desta e das restantes fics, pois, assim quando chegar é só postar e vocês comentarem!Gostaria de agradecer a jaque-chan que me ajudou neste capítulo._ Anjos Negros Do Passado 

**Capítulo 4 – A campeã do Baile**

**Após nos inscrevermos fomos falar com o Miroku, que é rico, e em todo aquele meu período de dificuldade me ofereceu dinheiro, entretanto eu recusava, mas não recusaria quanto à compra dos objetos da banda, visto que ele havia se comprometido com isto.**

**Todo o pessoal que estava no pátio estava sendo levado para suas salas, vários murmúrios de reclamações soaram perante aquela escola, já que só havia duas semanas para planejar, definitivamente, tudo para os shows e as roupas.**

**Ao final do período escolar encontrei Miroku no portão e fomos para uma loja.Sango escolheu um teclado, adequado para ela, Inu-yasha fez o mesmo só que com a guitarra e o dono da fortuna fez o mesmo, mas escolheu a um caderno, onde escreveria as músicas que eu fosse compor.**

**No termino das comprar seguimos para a casa do ricaço da banda, lá ensaiamos, Sango começou procurando um ritmo, logo após ela encontra-lo foram inseridos na música a bateria, e depois o teclado.Por fim, comecei a cantar a musica que eu mesma compusera: My Immortal.Só nesta brincadeira haviam se passado cerca de 4 horas.**

**Depois de mais uma hora treinando, para que minha voz ficasse suficientemente boa para todos os integrantes Miroku nos convidou para lanchar, afinal ainda eram 6 horas.Todos aceitaram menos eu, que estava de saída para buscar um emprego se quisesse comprar o meu tão precioso vestido.**

**Antes de sair ouvi o elogio do dono da casa, dizendo que minha voz era linda, que eu compus uma música muito bela, que eu era perfeita...**

**Caminhei para fora da casa e fui procurar um emprego que pagasse bastante.**

**Procurei e durante quatro horas não achei nada que estivesse nas minhas expectativas de salário.Até que passei por um local onde havia o emprego de secretaria, sei que minhas chances de ser aceita eram poucas, entretanto era necessário arriscar, afinal, quem não arrisca não petisca.Adentrei na empresa e como o dono do local não estava muito atarefado pode me receber.**

Entrei no escritório e vi que o chefe havia a minha idade, chamava-se Kouga e tinha me permitido trabalhar lá com o salário de R$360, não entendi o porque de tanto se eu só atenderia telefonemas, separaria documentos e tomaria conta dos empresários.O valor era pago por semana, mas mesmo assim não daria para comprar o que queria, minha cara de felicidade tornou-se para uma de desapontamento.

**#O que houve?**

**#é que mesmo que seja isso TUDO por semana, não dará para pagar todas as contas, comprar a comida e o vestido.**

**#Eu entendo, entretanto irá trabalhar?**

**#Sim, de acordo com o que você disse o horário será de uma ás quatro da tarde?**

**#é!  
#Então, beleza.**

**Estava saindo, quando ouvi a voz do meu chefe falando comigo:**

**#Você estuda no Instituto Tókio?**

**#Sim!Você também pelo visto. – Assim que falei isso me retirei do local, disposta a não fazer nada.**

**Estava saindo para minha casa e não pude resistir de tragar mais um cigarro.Sabem de uma coisa?O Inu-Yasha se esqueceu da consulta que ele iria marcar, mas esqueceu!**

**No dia seguinte haviam dado folga para os alunos, visto que os ensaios deveriam o tempo os ensaios da Shikon no Tama se tornaram freqüentes, o nome da nossa banda já havia sido escolhido, como poderia tudo já estava pronto eu e Sango saímos para comprar nossas roupas, acessórios etc.**

**Fomos a mil lojas e eu não havia encontrado nada, ao contrário de minha acompanhante, quando olhei para o lado vi 'O' vestido em liquidação, ele fazia conjunto do sapato e dos acessórios, o preço estava em R$520, para minha sorte eu tinha reunido R$ 530, junto dos empregos que eu tinha.**

**Duas semanas depois**

**O dia do tão esperado baile, Sango viria para minha casa e Inu-yasha iria para a do Miroku, já que as meninas queriam fazer surpresa para os dois cavalheiros.**

**Sango tirou da mala que ela trazia consigo um lindo vestido vermelho, ela o colocou, ajeitou os cabelos, passou a maquiagem, lápis preto pelo olho, um pó rosa no rosto, colocou o colar e já estava pronta.**

**Eu retirei do armário um grande e majestoso vestido preto, Sango me ajudou a vesti-lo, pegou o sapato da mesma cor escura e passou uma maquiagem bem leve.Um pó rosa muito claro nas bochechas, um lápis preto nos olhos e soltou meus cabelos que viviam presos, passou cremes, penteou-os, resumindo tratou deles e me avisou que eu já estava pronta.**

**Miroku, muito educado, pediu que o motorista do mesmo nos levasse até a casa dele, já que nenhuma de nós poderia dirigir, e teríamos que ir para a casa dele.**

**Ao chegarmos os cavalheiros pararam na porta e deslumbraram a nossa beleza, e nós também ficamos os admirando...Inu-yasha vestia uma calça social preta, e uma blusa social também preta, só que deixada meio aberta e a gravata um pouco solta, Miroku vestia uma calça social azul e uma blusa social preta e o estilo estava igual ao de Inu-yasha.**

**Sango estava com um vestido vermelho no qual havia uma abertura do pé até dois palmos acima do joelho.Eu estava com um vestido preto de mangas compridas, e estas tinham aberturas da mão até o ombro, na perna havia uma outra abertura que ia do pé até três palmos acima do joelho, o decote em 'v' era destacado com um colar contendo uma pedra preta, uma pulseira que havia pedras da mesma cor, os sapatos eram pretos, e toda parte da roupa havia detalhes brancos delicados.**

**Aproximei-me do meu irmão, que parecia estático com tamanha beleza que estava representada em meu corpo.**

**#Você está linda.**

**Corei, apesar de acharem que ele é meu irmão, ele não é!**

**Fomos para dentro do salão, este era decorado com flores no centro das mesas que ficavam ao lado da pista de dança, e esta era cercada pelas mesma.Nos divertimos muito, eu e Inu-yasha dançamos todas as músicas românticas que tinham, nossos corpos ficaram colados.Mas, fomos chamados para tocar a nossa música, éramos a ultima banda a se apresentar.**

**Depois da música**

**No termino da música senti uma mão segurar meu pulso e levar-me consigo até a parte de trás da escola.**

**#Sabe, Kagome, vamos dançar aqui – Falou após chegarmos em um jardim.**

**#Tu...Tu...Tudo bem! – Falei e ele pôs a mão em minha cintura e eu sobre o ombro dele.**

**Os passos foram lentos e depois de um tempo nossos rostos se aproximaram e nos beijamos, tudo estava perfeito, nos separamos em busca de ar, mas logo nossos lábios se encontraram, provocando um outro beijo.Até que Miroku e Sango irrompem pela porta.**

**#Vocês são irmãos!Não podem se beijar! – Ponderou Sango, devidamente assustada.**

**#Foi só um impulso.**

**#Entendo, mas venham, vão anunciar quem venceu o concurso das bandas.**

**Muito constrangida pela cena que foi presenciada pelos meus amigos fui para dentro e ouvi o anuncio.**

**#Em 3° lugar Os Escarlates!Em 2° lugar Minha devastação e em 1° lugar...SHIKON NO TAMA!Podem subir ao palco, por favor, a banda campeã.**

**Subimos até onde o diretor falara, e cantamos uma segunda música.O prêmio seria um show, e se nós fossemos aceitos teríamos um patrocinador.**

**Descemos do palco sentei em uma mesa, até que vi Kouga aproximar-se de mim.Chamou-me para dançar e eu recusaria, se não fosse meu chefe.Vi os olhos de alguém nos acompanhar até a pista de dança.**

**#Sabe, Higurashi, você tem feito um ótimo trabalho nessas duas semanas em que esteve trabalhando lá, e vejo que conseguiste o dinheiro do seu vestido, e está magnificamente perfeita – Falou enquanto me apertava mais contra seu corpo, deslizava suas mãos pelas minhas costas, e eu não estava nem um pouco confortável com aquela situação.**

**#Muito obrigada, mas eu...**

**#Não me interrompa!Mas, além disso, eu queria lhe falar que te amo – Apertou mais firmemente meu corpo contra o dele e eu vi que ele não me deixaria escapar, então fiz a única coisa que eu poderia fazer...**

_**o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o—O**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado desse novo por favor.**_

Timizinha: Pronto, aqui ta mais um cap, é muito bom conversar com você por msn, á 1 da manhã até ás três, mal por não ter te dado atenção de uns tempos para cá!

**Mama-chan:Obrigada por me aturar e estar sempre comentando quando eu te obrigo!**

**Kagome K-chan:Obrigada por comentar e ler a fic!Vou sempre acompanhar a sua!**

**Natsumi Takahashi:Eba!Brigada por comentar, fiquei muito feliz viu?**

**Sangozinha:Oi!Sumida!Nem vou responder suas perguntas, porque você vai saber tudo no final, ta?**

**Manu Higurashi:Talvez eles se entendam logo, TALVEZ...Continue acompanhando.**

**Lowny-chan: Oie!Atualizei viu?Brigada por comentar e por ler.**

**Jaque-chan:Sumida, amiga ingrata!Obrigada por você ter me ajudado com as roupas dos meninos e ter lido o cap, me dando conselhos quanto a tudo deste capítulo.Prepare a sua fic, antes que eu te ameace como você fez comigo!ò.ó**

**BOAS FESTAS PARA TODOS, UM BOM ANO NOVO, E QUE RECEBAM TUDO QUE QUEREM!**

**MOMENTO PROPAGANDA:**

**Leiam a fic Shikon no tama da Kagome K-chan, pois, é muito boa!**

**Obrigada a todos que leiam e COMENTEM POR FAVOR!ALIMENTEM ESTA ALMA SEDENTA POR REVIEWS! **

**Leiam TODAS as fics e COMENTE em todas as fics, pois UM ÚNICO COMENTÁRIO pode ajudar uma AUTORA necessitada!**

**Leiam minha fic: A caça-vampiros – Continuação da fic da Sra.Kouga e a outra When you love someone – Cotninuação da fic da Sango-web.**

**Passem no meu profile e dêem uma olhada nas minhas fics! e nas de todos os autores, é muito bom ajudar alguém com um ocmentário.**


	5. Chapter 5

Anjos Negros dos Passado 

**Capítulo 5 – Inventem á vontade...**

**Pisei em seu pé e me afastei, olhei para meu irmão, como se pedisse ajuda, então ouvi a voz de Kouga sair, firme, fria e dura:**

**#Ele é seu irmão, jamais poderá ficar com ele, não pode ama-lo, deveria pensar em outra pessoa, eu gosto de você!**

**Mas, além disso ele estava com Kikyo, uma nova aluna da minha turma, ele havia me falado que queria ter um relacionamento com uma menina da nossa sala, só não sabia que ele logo estaria com ela.**

**Então, me afastei de Kouga e fui em direção a mesa, onde após algum tempo o meu irmão chegou, uma cara muito animada e falou:**

**#Estou namorando!Com a nova aluna da turma... – Aquilo foi como se houvessem dado um soco em meu estômago, quase tive certeza que foi isso... – Yeahhhhhhh!**

**#Kagome, venha comigo só um minuto!**

**Levantei-me com Sango e fomos até o lado de fora, lá ela fez uma cara de poucos amigos para mim e começou a falar coisas sem sentido:**

**#Ele é seu irmão, sabia?Eu não quis falar nada na frente dele quando eu lhe peguei beijando-o aqui, mas eu queria ver o resultado, por acaso sabia que amar o irmão é um pecado?Agora, ainda bem que ele está... Kagome você ta me ouvindo?**

**#Sango, desculpe-me, mas eu vou embora!**

**#EI, VOLTA AQUI – A ouvi berrar enquanto eu me distanciava.**

**Passei pelo salão, olhei para Inu-yasha e Miroku avisei que estava indo para casa, o hanyou perguntou se eu queria que ele fosse, falei que não, ele podia ficar com a nova namorada dele.**

**No caminho para casa vi um garoto que estudava em uma série avançada da minha Yonomoto Naraku, eu estava chorando, então, ele segurou meu pulso e perguntou:**

**#O que houve?**

**#Nada...Só um amor não correspondido.**

**Eu já havia sido uma grande amiga dele, mas com o passar desse ano eu me distanciei, e hoje, em fim, estou novamente ao seu lado.**

**#Venha comigo, vamos tomar umas e outras isso alivia a dor.**

**Ele me levou para um bar e lá comprou uma vodca para mim e para ele, bebemos algumas e após algum tempo ele me ofereceu um cigarro, o qual eu aceitei de bom grado.**

**Após cerca de uma hora de fumo, bebida e tudo mais que eu tinha direito já estava um tanto quanto fora de mim, ouvia algumas palavras, mas não entendia, até que dei por mim que um certo meio demônio me mataria, mas quer saber FODA-SE, ele que se dane, me deixe...Mas, preciso ir para a casa.**

**Me levantei daquele local e fui em direção a minha casa, parei na porta e vi...Aquele lugar em que eu vivo desde meus três anos, tudo...tudo pago por mim, tudo criado por minha mão, feito por mim...Hoje, aquele segundo quarto tão vazio e tão estranho...Tão sem gritos, tão sem lágrimas.**

**Entrei, e assim que fiz isso meu querido irmão veio me estrangular, quase que literalmente, vi seus olhos cuspindo fogo, suas mãos se direcionando para meu pescoço, mas, segundos mais tarde parando no mesmo lugar e um comentário bem inteligente:**

**#Você...Está bêbada!E fumou**

**#É, e daí?Você tem algo contra?Você não manda em mim, sabia seu...IDIOTA **

**#Anda, deita e dorme...Amanhã, quando você tiver sã a gente conversa melhor.**

#Conversar melhor?A gente não conversa, eu faço o que eu quiser e você me deixa em paz.

**Subi para o meu quarto, deitei na cama e tentei dormir, mas a cada vez que fechava os olhos eu via aquela cena, repetidas vezes e acabei que, após muito tempo, consegui dormir.**

**Estava sonhando com o baile, tudo perfeito, em seu devido lugar, dançava com Kouga e de repente Kikyo aparecia e destruía tudo que eu imaginara para a festa, tudo, sem deixar ao menos um fragmento de lembranças boas que eu pudesse ter, nem uma centelha de felicidade passava pelo meu corpo.**

**Então de um salto eu levantei e senti uma grande dor de cabeça, com certeza tava com uma doença chamada: ressaca.Olhei para minha roupa e...Eu tinha trocado de roupa?Bem, o fato é que eu não estava com a roupa do baile.**

**Fui para o banheiro, tomei um banho, havia esquecido as roupas no meu cômodo, fui para lá, e neste encontrei Inu-yasha, que me olhava, corei.Assim que ele viu meu estado, estar de toalha, ele saiu do quarto, mas, antes falou:**

**#Nem pense em fugir da nossa conversa, hoje você não escapa...**

**Abri meu armário, peguei uma saia relativamente curta, ia até um pouco acima do joelho, uma blusa que terminava no umbigo, tudo na coloração preta.**

**Fui encontrar-me com Inu-yasha na sala, o que não me agradou, visto que ele estava com uma cara de quem iria me matar.**

**#Vamos conversar, Higurashi – Oh, a coisa ta feita, mas num to nem aí!A velha Kagome Higurashi voltou a atacar, sabe, eu nunca fui um anjo, quando minha mãe ainda tava bem eu me rebelei, comprei tudo preto, botas e andava com correntes na calça arrumando confusão para todos que se metessem comigo.**

#Higurashi?Ora, irmãozinho, esperava algo mais de você...Cansei de você querendo me 'ajudar', entretanto só sabe me dar broncas e fazer aquilo que mais me machuca, desce do palco, volta para o céu e me deixa em paz.

**#Se eu não cuidar de você eu não serei promovido!**

**#Tudo por causa de uma puta de uma promoção?Você tornou minha vida um inferno por causa de uma MERDA DE UMA PROMOÇÃO?VÁ A MERDA!**

**#Eu...Eu não...**

**Ele tentou falar algo, mas o deixei falando com a porta, a qual abri e fechei com violência, não to nem aí se ele quer dar uma de irmão, ele só me fez sofrer mais do que já sofro normalmente, ele não entende que ainda dói a perda da minha mãe, que ainda dói tudo, que eu só queria me esquecer desse pesadelo real, mas não!Eu que sou sensível tenho que passar por isso, justo eu!**

**Bom, mas, voltando a mim, eu sinceramente não sei se eu sou alguém, já perceberam como minha atitude muda com o tempo?Já estou ficando calma, e lá em cima eu estava quase morrendo...Oh, deuses, que mania essa do meu temperamento...**

**Sabe, acho melhor eu contar um pouco mais sobre mim, certos segredos escondidos e coisas assim...**

**Bem, quando estava com quatro anos meu pai me abandonou, assim como fez com mamãe, esta por sua vez conseguiu manter a saúde até meus 14, com os quais comecei a trabalhar, entretanto, em minha fase de 12 a 14 anos eu saia nas ruas arrumando confusão, chegava bêbada em casa, eu nunca fui comportada...Quando minha mãe adoeceu no meio dos meus 14 anos resolvi acalmar meu animo e comecei a trabalhar, e o resto da história vocês sabem (capítulo 1).**

**Foi com 13 que conheci Yonomoto Naraku, encontrava ele em algumas baladas, bebíamos, dançávamos, em fim, ele me acompanhava em todas as baladas.**

**Hoje adotei minha nova tática e fui para meu trabalho na loja, dane-se, meu chefe não iria ligar para minha roupa, a gente não tinha uniforme ou algo assim, ele não poderia simplesmente reclamar se não mandou nada para que nos informasse da suposta roupa que deveríamos usar.**

**Entrei na loja, atendi a todos os clientes e ao final do expediente rumei para minha casa, o meio demônio tentou falar comigo, mas eu simplesmente o ignorava, não havia motivos para conversar com aquele traste, não havia...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Voz 1 – Você sabe o que fazer agora!Não quero problemas!  
**

**Voz 2 – Sim, quero só ver...Duvido que ela aguente por muito tempo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voz 1 – Você sabe o que tem que fazer Inu-yasha!Não pode mentir para sempre! 

**# Sim eu sei!**

**Voz 1 – Não, você não sabe!Se soubesse já teria feito, ainda mais, sei que você não pode fazer isto enquanto estava vi –**

**#Cale a boca, seu verme!**

**Voz 1 – Eu não...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oie!**

**Desculpem-me a demora, sei que não havia motivo nenhum para esta, mas, desde que as aulas começaram eu tenho tido problemas para manter um horário, além do que passei uma semana doente e os deveres se acumularam, e nas férias eu não tive acesso a internet, e muito menos no carnaval, e agora minhas aulas estão mais puxadas, minha professora de piano me deu bronca dizendo que eu deveria estudar, então estou perdendo mais uma hora do dia, meus professores passaram teste junto e por isso estou estudando que nem uma desesperada...Perdoem-me**

_**Resposta das reviews:**_

**Sangozinha: **Oi!Bem, perdoe-me a demora, já dei meus motivos...Você anda tão sumida!Cadê suas fics?Alias, cadê você!Espero que goste desse capítulo e continue acompanhando minhas fics, ficarei muito grata se o fizer e principalmente comentar.

**_Jaque-chan: _Você até agora não postou sua fic?Estou pensando seriamente em te matar, valeu pelo apoio de hoje, mas não comente nada disso na review, peço!Hum, amei o comentário, perdão pela demora...**

**Sango-Higurashi: Oieeeee, gostei das suas perguntas, eu ia me esquecer do detalhe da Sango, quando fui ler sua review é que lembrei, sabe como é cabeça de vento né?Bem, as suas perguntas serão respondidas, com exceção a da Sango que eu já respondi nesse capítulo, ficarei muito grata se comentar neste capítulo, se prepare para uma Kagome rebelde (E não eu não vejo rebelde...só to retratando minha mana em uma época da vida dela...)**

**Sanetoki-san:Muito obrigada pela sua review, amo sua fic e para mim é uma honra receber reviews dos outores que eu gosto, bem, to digitando muito mal, então perdoe-me qualquer erro gravíssimo, para escrever essa nota da autora o meu "delete" ta sendo usado para caramba (eu escrevi detele), amei sua review, espero não demorar daqui para frente!Tenho muitas idéias agora!Se não for pedir muito, dê uma passada nas minhas fic e comente!**

**Bia Landgraf: Oie!Muito obrigada pela sua review, para responder estou quase morrendo, são 2:02 da manhã, e provavelmente eu vou acordar cedo, e minha mão ta doendo, por que eu estou digitando direto desde ás 7, não que eu não esteja acostumada é só que hoje tah dormente, e eu ainda vou estudar hoje, por isso só quero falar que é uma honra receber reviews suas!Muito obrigada!**

SOBRE RAMOS DIFERENTES – A FIC ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE MUDADA APARTIR DO CAPÍTULO 2, ESTAREI POSTANDO EM BREVE.

**Momento propaganda:**

**Leiam minhas fics, da Bia Landgraf e Sanetoki-san...**

**Agradecimentos a todos aqueles que leram e não comentaram e aqueles que comentaram, então por favor continuem alimentando esta alma sedenta, logo logo novas fics e estarei postando as minhas!**

**BEIJOS!**

**Algum ser**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 – Não me deixe 

Ouvi batidas na porta, resolvi ignora-las, então, ouvi um suspiro e logo Inuyasha começou a falar.

**#Kagome, para de birra, só vim avisar que to saindo com a Kikyou agora, depois eu volto.**

**Assim que ouvi a porta da frente batendo, e vi que ele havia saído, destranquei a porta e sai para comprar mais um cigarro, e quer saber, vou aproveitar hoje, vou beber, fumar e tudo que eu tenho direito.**

**Sai, fui para uma esquina antes do meu trabalho, parei lá, olhei tudo, deserto, comprei um cigarro, o senhor me olhou e falou.**

**#Kagome, quando você via parar de fumar?**

**#Ah, sei lá, quando eu não quiser mais, senhor Toutossai.**

**Sentei em um banco qualquer por lá e traguei todos os cigarros da caixinha, cerca de uns dez, voltei e comprei mais, talvez pareça exagero, mas, é o que me relaxa, traguei mais os dez, tava fedendo a cigarro, mas, dane-se...**

**Se há duas coisas no mundo que mais me relaxam são: cigarro e bebida.Nunca pensei que gostaria disso, vivia falando mal quando era pequena, mas agora, era isso minha vida, beber e fumar.**

**Sabe, quando se acha que está tudo perdido e o melhor é jogar pro alto esperando que as cartas caiam de qualquer jeito, já nem mais torcendo que você possa ganhar aquela partida?Bem, era assim que eu me sentia.**

**Então, continuei fumando, logo em seguida indo beber, encontrando de novo o Naraku, o qual me convidou para sentar junto a ele, o que aceitei de bom grado.**

**Bebemos durante uma hora, já estava meio bêbada quando resolvi ir para minha casa, levando uma garrafa comigo.**

**No caminho para casa as ruas pareciam um pouco diferentes, estranhas, talvez fosse o fato de que eu estava bêbada, cheguei em casa e bebi toda a garrafa, ficando completamente bêbada.**

**Ouvi a porta abrindo, os risos de Kikyou e Inu-yasha, logo depois ele despedindo-se dela e indo para meu quarto.**

**#Você bebeu, e fumou... – Foi a única coisa que ele falou com a voz fina e perigosa.**

**#Resposta certa – Falei com voz de bêbada.**

**A única coisa que eu vi depois era que ele estava me levando para meu banheiro..._No colo._**

Ligou a água fria e me botou lá dentro, de roupa e tudo, dei um gritinho, mas ele não se importou, continuou me prendendo lá dentro, mesmo que eu quisesse sair, acabou que eu o puxei, e este totalmente transtornado acabou me deixando mais tempo lá dentro.

**Depois, me levou para o quarto, o que me deixou irritada, pois agora eu já estava um pouco sã.**

**#Você realmente quer morrer, e ainda vai fazer com que eu não seja promovido, sua pirralha irritante?**

**#Eu só quero que você me deixe em paz, saia da minha vida, saia de tudo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoO Narração de Inu-yasha OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoO**

**Fiquei muito bravo ao vê-la bêbada de novo, levei-a para o banheiro e liguei a água fria, pondo-a lá.**

**Logo depois comecei a falar com ela, e esta retrucou, porém, não era isso que chamava minha atenção, afinal, minha _irmãzinha_ estava totalmente fora do controle e com o cabelo molhado grudado no rosto.**

**#Eu não vou sair da sua vida!Admita que você precisa de cuidados, só irei sair quando você estiver melhor!**

#Então, talvez seja por isso que eu não melhore...Eu não quero que você se afaste de mim... – Falou caindo de joelhos, fiquei estático com o que ela tinha falado – Você foi o único que tentou me ajudar...Eu...E-Eu não quero que vá embora, você é o único que não se afasta de mim – Levantou seus olhos repletos de lágrimas.

**Aquilo me doeu, pois eu sabia que não poderia ficar lá eternamente, sabia que depois disso ter acabado ela voltaria para a vida dela, sem anjos, sem mim, e agora com isso é que eu penso: como ela vai se sentir?**

**Por enquanto, eu só não quero deixa-la, só não quero que ela vá embora, então, me aproximei dela e a abracei, ouvindo-a chorar, e logo depois levantei com ela ainda abraçada em mim e falei:**

#Acho melhor trocar de roupa, ou vai ficar doente.

**#Verdade – Falou com um tom triste – Desculpe por tudo que estou lhe fazendo passar, eu não quero atrapalhar na sua promoção.**

**Foi aí que percebi a burrice que eu tinha falado, eu não estava lá só por causa daquilo, eu estava lá porque eu queria...eu queria viver um pouco da vida que foi tomada de mim, eu estava sendo um insano egoísta.**

**No fim, eu só estava lá por mim mesmo, eu nunca pensei nela, eu nunca pensei em como ela se sentia em sair comigo e sabe que depois eu vou embora, sendo que eu fui o único que me importei com ela.**

"Prometa que você vai voltar, _Prometa que estará aqui para me curar._ Mas, no fim eu sei que isso tudo 

_**É apenas mentira.**_

_**Você vai embora**_

_**Vai viver no mundo lá fora**_

_**Vai me deixar...**_

_**Eu estarei sozinha novamente**_

_**Eu não mais estarei contente,**_

_**Pois você não estará do meu lado**_

_**Para me proteger dos meus machucados.**_

_**Mas, por enquanto segure minha mão**_

_**E diga que tudo vai ficar bem.**_

_**Por enquanto não me abandone na solidão,**_

_**Só segure minha mão."**_

By Algum ser (Por favor, não peguem o poema seu autorização, nem o copiem em lugar nenhum, é propriedade minha, feito por mim e é meu...e quem copiar sem permissão, saiba que isso é plágio, e estarei decepcionado com você..e receio não autorizar muitas pessoas para copiar...apesar de não ter gostado do poema) 

**Eu sempre fui um egoísta, sentei no sofá e me encolhi com meus pensamentos, afinal, era tudo que eu poderia fazer, agora, não poderia deixa-la alegando estar ali por motivo próprio, porque agora eu sabia que deveria cuidar dela, e teria que abandona-la no fim...e era isso que ela temia, ser abandonada por quem ela gosta, assim como o pai dela dez com ela.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoO Narração de Kagome OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoO**

**Fui para meu quarto, ainda molhada, sentei na minha com a cabeça encostada nelas, meus cabelos cobrindo meu rosto e chorei...**

**Ele tinha acabado de afirmar que iria embora, e eu não queria...Ele tinha sido o único que realmente se importou comigo, foi o único que tentara me curar, e não foi embora...Mas, seria tudo por causa da promoção e até agora eu estava enganada?Se fosse assim eu juro que ficarei muito triste.**

**Eu não queria que ele tivesse se metido nisso, talvez eu tivesse melhor...Não...Eu não estaria...Com certeza eu já teria tentado me matar...Mas, com ele aqui...Eu acho que tenho um motivo...Mas, e quando ele se for?**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOoOOoOooOoOo

N/a: Perdoem-me pelo atraso!Mas, estava sem muita inspiração, e essas linhas vermelhas aqui do Word estão me irritando, dizendo o que ta certo ou errado ò.ó.

Manu-Higurashi: Oii!Bem, nesse capítulo eu me inspirei em pôr um sentimento que hoje estava me matando, solidão...Eu quis mostrar os sentimentos de Kagome, e queria fazer com que entendessem um pouco o Inu-yasha.A pessoa que estava falando com o Inu você deve descobrir no próximo capítulo, então, espere-o!Sobro o barro velho ambulante, relaxa, ele não vai terminar com ela!

Lulux: O jeito revoltado da Kagome vai continuar por um bom tempo, só que hoje, nesse capítulo, quis mostrar um pouco dos sentimentos dela, mas por um bom tempo ele vai ser rebelde, ninguém é 100 bonzinho, concorda?Desculpe a demora...Continue acompanhando.

Bia Landgraf:Olá menina!Quanto tempo!Obrigada pelos elogios, eles me animam a querer continuar a fic, apesar dos comentários serem poucos eu não vou parar por causa da pessoas que comentaram, devo isso a elas...Mostrei hoje que o Inu-yasha tem um coração meio...digamos, perturbado não é?Desculpe a demora!

Jaque-chan:Ok, tudo bem o fato de você não ter escrito sua fic ainda, vou perdoa-la porque te adoro muito!Mas, não abuse ok?O inu...Bem, digamos mais ou menos...Pergunta bem inteligente!Você vai descobrir isso no próximo capítulo.Te adoroo e desculpa a demora!

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: A VIDA DE UM MEIO-DEMÔNIO!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 – A vida de um meio demônio 

**Abracei meus joelhos ainda trêmula, e continuei a chorar, eu não queria que ele me deixasse, assim como todos me deixaram, nem Sango eu via mais, muito menos o Mirok, eu só tinha o InuYasha e mais ninguém.**

**A solidão sempre foi o que eu mais temi, mas quando eu tinha quatro anos de idade para mim eu nunca a conheceria, nós seríamos uma família alegre feliz e unida, sem mais ressentimentos, com exceção dos normais.**

**Eu sempre me achei inalcançável quando pequena, eu era a pessoa mais feliz que o mundo já conhecera, e também a pessoa que mais caiu e o mundo presenciou a queda.**

**Peguei o violão de InuYasha, que Mirok havia comprado para ele, para a apresentação e peguei meu caderno, comecei a tocar uma melodia.**

_Hey Dad_

_I'm writing to you_

_Not to tell you_

_That I still hate you_

_Just to ask you_

_How you feel_

_And how we fell apart_

_How this fell apart_

_Are you happy out there in this great wide world?_

_Do you think about your sons?_

_Do you miss your little girl?_

_When you lay your head down_

_How do you sleep at night?_

_Do you even wonder if we're all right?_

_But we're all right_

_We're all right_

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side_

_Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?_

_You broke my mother's heart_

_You broke your children for life_

_It's not ok_

_But we're all right_

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_But those were just a long lost memory of mine_

_I spent so many years learning how to survive_

_Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

_The days I spent so cold, so hungry_

_Were full of hate_

_I was so angry_

_The scars run deep inside this tattooed body_

_There's things I'll take to my grave_

_But I'm okay_

_I'm okay_

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side_

_Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried?_

_You broke my mother's heart_

_You broke your children for life_

_It's not ok_

_But we're all right_

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_But those were just a long lost memory of mine_

_Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive_

_Yeah, I'm still alive_

_Sometimes_

_I forgive_

_Yeah and this time_

_I'll admit_

_That I miss you, said I miss you_

_It's been a long hard road without you by my side_

_Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried_

_You broke my mother's heart_

_You broke your children for life_

_It's not ok_

_But we're all right_

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_But those were just a long lost memory of mine_

_Now I'm writing just to let you know we're still alive_

_And sometimes_

_I forgive_

_And this time_

_I'll admit that I miss you, I miss you_

_Hey Dad._

**Larguei o violão e limpei violentamente as lágrimas, até que senti uma mão me segurando, abri os olhos e vi meu tão adorado meio-demônio, o abracei chorando, quando me acalmei só o ouvi falar.**

**#Meus chefes não queriam que eu te contasse, mas eu acho melhor.Nem todos os anjos nasceram anjos, alguns, como eu, tiveram uma vida aqui na Terra, e ao morrerem se tornaram anjos.Eu morri com 16 anos, por isso, sou dois anos mais velho que você...Eu não tive tempo de namorar, ou de curtir a vida, por isso eu fui designado por missões aqui na Terra, para que nestas vezes eu pudesse aproveitar, por isso perdão.Eu...Eu só quis cuidar de você para poder aproveitar isso, eu nunca pensei de verdade em você, é verdade que eu conseguirei uma promoção, mas eu sempre fui um egoísta, eu sinto muito Kagome.**

**#É...Você veio por egoísmo...Mas, graças a você eu estou viva. – Falei irônica, cuspindo veneno. – Você espera que eu me levante e lhe agradeça?**

**#Kagome, eu falei isso para você ficar sabendo eu não quero que... – Não completou a frase pois o telefone dele tocou. – Alô?Oi, Kikyo, hoje daqui a uma hora, pode ser?Até logo... – Desligou o celular e olhou para mim – Vou sair...**

**#Aproveite sua vida enquanto pode...Ande vá...**

_**Tudo está bem**_

_**O sofrimento é apenas atuação**_

_**Tudo está perfeito**_

_**E isso é só uma canção.**_

_**Conte-me seus tormentos**_

_**Pois, eu sei que estou apodrecendo.**_

_**Não guarde tudo a todos os momentos.**_

_**Pois, isso vai sufocando.**_

_**Por isso, eu sufoco tudo dentro de mim,**_

_**E finjo que tudo vai ter um bom fim**_

_**Mas, por dentro eu estou morrendo.**_

_**Estou sofrendo.**_

_**Mas, isso é apenas atuação.**_

_**Nada disso é realidade**_

_**Apenas faz parte da peça**_

_**Da peça falsidade.**_

**By Algum ser**

**Ouvi a porta abrir e ser fechada com violência, assim que isso aconteceu cai de joelhos no chão, chorei até que meus olhos doessem e ficassem tão vermelhos quanto sangue.**

**Levantei e fui tomar banho, aquela roupa molhada estava me incomodando, por isso iria apenas tomar meu banho e sair, e desta vez não iria fumar, pois isso nesse momento não me ajudaria, na realidade, acredito que só estava fumando para que ele continuasse aqui, ao meu lado, mas isso para ele é apenas uma diversão, então, não vamos lhe preocupar, certo?**

**Tomei banho, saí para o meu quarto, abri o guarda roupas e tirei de lá uma saia curta preta, e uma blusa da mesma cor escrito "I´m your girl", colocou uma bota e saiu, hoje iria se divertir de uma maneira anormal para ela, que sempre fora muito quieta.**

**Cheguei na boate, entrei nesta e logo fui para a pista dançar.Não queria nem saber a música, só me emaranhei no meio daquelas pessoas e comecei a dançar junto.**

**Um rapaz chegou por trás de mim, colocou a mão na minha cintura e começou a dançar junto de mim, eu não ligava, só iria querer me divertir hoje.**

**Continuei dançando, e o rapaz também, me virei de frente para ele, e lhe sorri, ele retribuiu, logo começou uma música lenta, e ele me chamou para dançar, o que eu prontamente aceitei, agora, que se foda o hanyou.**

**Se ele sabe magoar, tenho uma notícia, eu também sei.**

_**OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO**_

_**Oiii, bem, já perceberam que estou postando as fics?  
Ou muitos de vocês nem ligam?  
Desculpe se estou meio grossa, mas estou com mal-humor.**_

_**Viu, já descobriram sobre o passado do InuYasha,**_

_**Mas, ainda há alguns mistérios.**_

_**Agradeço a Anielly Karise, Jaque-chan,Natsumi Takashi, Srta. Karol, Deza-chan, Kagome Hi, Manu Higurashi, Domenique e Bia Landgraf.**_

_**A TODOS EU PEÇO QUE ME DESCULPEM O ATRASO. **_

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!**

**COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR! COMENTEM POR FAVOR!**

_**COMENTEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_


	8. Pequeno¬¬

**Capítulo 8 – Ao acaso**

**Não vou mentir dizendo que a ver dançando ali com outro cara não me irritou, nem me magoou, pois assim o fez. No entanto era bom saber que ela estava começando a tentar a vida dela de novo, e isso, não apenas me dava alegria como uma certa tristeza. Alegria por pensar que ela estava saindo do fundo do poço, ou era mera farsa? De qualquer modo, a tristeza era atribuída ao fato de que teria de abandoná-la logo, deixaria de estar, realmente, vivo, e também o fato dela não estar comigo.**

**Acompanho a Kagome desde que ela nasceu, e sempre a admirei, só namorava a Kikyo por esta ser parecida com minha protegida, sei que parece uma besteira, uma idiotice, e que parece ser rápido de mais, não faz muito tempo que eu comecei a ser o irmão dela há um pouco mais de dois meses, mas são anos que eu vejo essa garota. Pois, se eu não a amasse, jamais a teria beijado no baile do colégio. **

**Era errado amá-la e não por ser o irmão dela, pois não o sou, mas sim por ser apenas um anjo, um anjo morto por acaso.**

**Acabei de receber um comunicado por telepatia dos meus superiores, apesar de parecer uma técnica meio irritante, chata e considerada inexistente, porém ela existe, tanto que esse é o modo com que os anjos conversam com os superiores ou uns com os outros, para troca de informações de extrema necessidade, e dessa vez eu fui avisado que teríamos uma reunião amanhã de manhã.**

**Observei que minha namorada me olhava reprovadora, apenas vendo que eu não estava nem aí para ela e sim pela minha irmã, o telefone dela tocou, o qual ela atendeu e logo me avisou que teria de sair para resolver um problema familiar.**

**Me aproximei da jovem que dançava, afastando os seus pretendentes, e dancei junto a ela, que, me olhava como se eu fosse um louco, ou algo parecido, o que, sinceramente, eu achava que poderia me tornar.**

**Se fosse um pecado ficar junto a dela, eu queria ser o maior pecador do mundo. Se fosse um pesadelo que eu tivesse de enfrentar para ficar junto dela, eu enfrentaria.**

**Assim que paramos de dançar ela virou, com raiva ou mágoa, não sei, ainda não consigo entendê-la completamente e falou:**

**#Deveria estar com sua namorada. – Ela estava chorando? Sim, ela estava chorando.**

**Sem qualquer indício de dúvidas eu a beijei, e minha surpresa foi sentir que estava sendo correspondido, o que apenas me fez aprofundar o beijo.**

**#Kagome, vamos para casa? Quero conversar com você! – Não deixei que ela me respondesse e sai a puxando para fora da boate (n/a: era aí mesmo que eles estavam? ¬¬") .**

**Chegamos em casa, fechei e tranquei a porta, a puxei para a sala e fiz com que ela sentasse no sofá e...comecei a falar.**

**#Você pode nunca ter percebido, sua besta, mas eu te amo, ta? Por que eu te beijaria no baile, e lá se não te amasse? Caso não tenha visto a Kikyo é parecida com você, por isso eu estou namorando-a, mas eu te amo. Só que eu sou um morto, um mero anjo morto.**

**#Eu não ligo, eu movo céus e terras, mas...Eu também te amo, por ser o único a se importar comigo.**

**Eu peguei o telefone, disquei e acabei namoro com a Kikyo.**

**#Namora comigo?**

**#Claro.**

**Então eu a beijei, o que, talvez fosse horrível, mas afinal de contas, ela não era minha irmã, certo?**

**Ela levantou-se e ligou a televisão, onde passava um romance que ela amava e idolatrava, portanto me puxou e me fez ficar abraçado com ela, eu aproveitando isso comecei a acariciar os cabelos da jovem deitada ao meu lado, e logo logo já estava a virando para beijá-la, e foi assim que passamos o resto da noite.**

**Amanheceu e eu fui chamado por meus superiores, me despedi dela, e achei que talvez tivessem descoberto sobre meu relacionamento com ela, portanto fui temeroso.**

**Cheguei lá em cima (n/a: viu ele não foi mal, ta no céu!!).**

**#Inuyasha Taisho, o conselho resolveu que você voltará a vida, por motivos que não são de nosso conhecimento, e por incrível que pareça, apenas como um amigo dela, e as memórias de todos serão apagadas. No entanto...**

**OoOoOoO**

**Essa fic é especial pra uma pessoa, não é a mk-chan160, mas eu tenho certeza de que ela vai gostar daqui eu postarei em breve para ela, mas sim para uma que irá se ausentar do por uns tempos, pois vai viajar amanhã.**

**BOA VIAGEM! (desculpa, mas você não me disse seu nome no ff. Net)**

**Aviso aos navegantes: Não demoro a postar o próximo, nem as próximas, explico depois, estou com pressa, amo a todos e respostas por e-mail!**


End file.
